laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Egypt and Sherwood Forest
Egypt and Sherwood Forest is the eighth episode of Laff-a-Lympics. Premise The contestants do a "touch the tip of the pyramid" race and a camel race in Egypt; and an armored foot race and a "princess rescue contest" in Sherwood Forest. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Scooby Doobies: * Tinker * Speed Buggy * Scooby-Dum * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo * Dynomutt * Blue Falcon * Captain Caveman (no lines) * Teen Angels (no lines) ** Taffy Dare (no lines) ** Brenda Chance (no lines) ** Dee Dee Skyes (no lines) * Babu (no lines) * Hong Kong Phooey (no lines) Yogi Yahooeys: * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Quick Draw McGraw * Grape Ape * Doggie Daddy * Huckleberry Hound (no lines) * Augie Doggie (no lines) * Dixie (no lines) * Pixie (no lines) * Mr. Jinks (no lines) * Hokey Wolf (no lines) * Super Snooper (no lines) * Blabber Mouse (no lines) * Wally Gator (no lines) * Yakky Doodle (no lines) Really Rottens: * Dread Baron * Mumbly * Mr. Creepley * Great Fondoo * Daisy Mayhem * Dinky Dalton * Dirty Dalton * Mrs. Creepley * Orful Octopus (no lines) * Magic Rabbit (no lines) * Junior Creepley (no lines) * Dastardly Dalton (no lines) Supporting characters: * Snagglepuss * Mildew Wolf Contests * Egypt ** Touch the Tip of the Pyramid Race *** Scoobys: Tinker and Speed Buggy (1st) *** Yogis: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear (2nd) *** Rottens: Orful Octopus and Mr. Creepley (3rd) ** A Camel Race *** Scoobys: Scooby-Dum (1st) *** Yogis: Quick Draw McGraw (2nd) *** Rottens: Great Fondoo (3rd) * England, Sherwood Forest ** Armored Foot Race *** Rottens: Dinky Dalton and Dirty Dalton (1st, originally 3rd, but they have 1st place, because Dinky Dalton is spoke really true) *** Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo (2nd) *** Yogis: Grape Ape and Huckleberry Hound (3rd, originally 1st) ** Princess Rescue Contest *** Scoobys: Blue Falcon (1st) *** Rottens: Dread Baron (0, He's Rescued the doll instead of reall princess) *** Yogis: Doggie Daddy (0, He's anybody rescued) * Final score ** Scoobys: 90 (gold) ** Rottens: 80 (silver) ** Yogis: 55 (bronze) Locations * Egypt * England ** Sherwood Forest Notes/trivia * The Laff-a-Lympics was previously held in England in Acapulco and England. * This is the sixth episode not to feature Cindy Bear. * Mr. Creepley's eyes are seen in this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the Scoobys cheer after being announced at the beginning of the episode, Speed Buggy disappears. * At the beginning of the race up the pyramid, Orful Octopus's vest is light blue instead of green. * Right at the end of the foot race in Sherwood Forest, Scooby cheers among the Scoobys when he was just in it. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Even though the Really Rottens finished second with 80 points and the Yogi Yahooeys finished third with 55 points, Doggie Daddy ends up with the silver medal and Dread Baron the bronze. In other languages Home media * Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics: Volume 2 DVD. * Scooby-Doo! Laff-A-Lympics: Spooky Games DVD. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes